The present invention relates to a method of ascertaining, controlling or checking the hydrating action exerted by a product to be applied on the human or animal skin, such as cream, ointment, gel, milk, unguent, salve, powder, lotion, solution, soap, detergent, shampoo, tincture, dye and generally all substances, whether compound or simple, likely to contact the cutaneous integument.